


The Big Sizzle

by Clarissa_DN38416



Category: Game of Thrones (TV), King Arthur: Legend of the Sword (2017)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Blow Jobs, Crossover Pairings, Crossovers & Fandom Fusions, Established Relationship, F/M, Family Dynamics, First Meetings, Married Couple, Oral Sex, Smut, and all the stresses of having a family gathering
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-17
Updated: 2019-12-31
Packaged: 2020-03-07 00:20:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 8,635
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18861916
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Clarissa_DN38416/pseuds/Clarissa_DN38416
Summary: Chapter 1: Eating pussy is like eating ribs.Chapter 2: Smut, fluff and first meetings to bring in the new year.





	1. ribs

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Tommyginger](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tommyginger/gifts).



> Happy Birthday Tommy, love you!
> 
> This is a modern au, a couple of posts on Tumblr as well as Tommy helped me come up with some ideas for this. 
> 
> This is the first chapter of a few prompts I'll be sharing. This will start off light, there might be some angst later on followed by some lightness again. 
> 
> Enjoy!

 

 

 

As the sun first started to rise, it was still fairly dark outside but some of the first rays were peeking through the closed drapes that the couple had closed the night before. Light had managed to sneak through the blinds where they weren't fully drawn. A line of bright white went right over Bill's eyes making him squirm and chokingly groan as he buried his face further into his pillow where he'd moved in his sleep and had settled mostly on his side.

Bill was barely awake and so hadn't fully realised Sansa had snuggled up around him during the night and was using his bare back as her pillow until he had tried rolling onto his stomach to get away from the light, and so when he had moved he had upset Sansa from her peaceful sleep.

Their legs were tangled together and her arms were wrapped around Bill's stomach which tightened as she yawned and stretched out her limbs.

Sansa looked over at her clock and saw she had woken minutes before the alarm was due to go off, and switched it off choosing to wake Bill in a more pleasant way instead.

 

Once she settled again Sansa rubbed her cheek along Bill's spine making him squirm for a different reason when the ends of her hair gave him a tickling sensation.

"Morning," Sansa's voice was slurred from sleep.

"Mm," Bill acknowledged making Sansa smile at his usual short greeting.

One of her hands were trapped beneath Bill and so she let the other one wander. Her touch was delicate, her nails skimmed across Bill's ribs where he was most sensitive and she smiled into his back when he shivered wantonly by her actions.

Sansa lazily took her time brushing down Bill's stomach, along his abdomen before finally reaching the top of his sweatpants, her fingers dipping inside as she placed a tender kiss to his shoulder that wasn't covered by their quilt. She could feel the beginning stirrings of his morning erection and he pressed back against her trying to get closer once she had started kissing him.

"Mmm."

"Bill?"

"Mmhmm?"

He could only manage humming noises when her hand fully cupped him through his pants.

"Good," Sansa said as she took her hand away making him groan aloud in protest, "time to get up they'll be here in a few hours."

Sansa squealed when he suddenly rolled over and covered her, "don't care!"

He laid over her making her laugh at his sudden enthusiasm.

"We don't have time."

"Should've thought of that before you revved my engine," Bill cut off Sansa's continued laughter, his kiss proving how aroused she'd made him, cutting off any other retort she might of had.

Even with their morning breath, Sansa indulged briefly never being able to turn away from him and once his roaming hands went beneath the match top to Bill's pants searching for one of her breasts, Sansa pulled back and practically rolled off the bed.

"Gotta pee!" She giggled as she jumped from Bill's still grabby hands and rushed to the bathroom.

 

 

 

 

Bill took advantage of the steam still rising from their hot bath and stepped out from behind Sansa as she continued to finish her bath, he wrapped the nearest towel he could find around his waist and turn on the tap, filling up the sink as he started preparing for his morning shave.

"Mum rang last night to say she's coming round earlier."

"When was this decided?" Bill asked as he applied his shaving foam.

"Last night." Sansa used her wash cloth on her face avoiding her hair which she had pinned up high, "she said we never have enough food and was bringing some of her own dishes."

"Seriously?!"

"I told her we'd have more then enough."

 

"Before I forget, Arthur texted that he and Robb are bringing 'round his barbeque," Bill said as raised his razer to his neck, gliding it across carefully before tapping it in the water only to repeat the process.

"Whose?"

"Art's."

"Why?"

"I don't know."

"Fine," Sansa lathered her arms with her foamy body soap, "as long as they're take it with them when they leave."

"You hear from your sister?"

"Yeah she's coming and she's picking up some of the guys in dad's van."

"Poor guys." Bill heard Sansa's giggle and the splashing of water, they were both amused because they knew Arya drove like a manic. She only had one speed and that was fast, not even slowing for turns either. It was a miracle in of itself she had never had her licence revoked or been picked up for a ticket.

 

 

 

 

Sansa was finishing up the final touches of her makeup when she heard the first car roll up into their driveway and she could faintly hear Bill greeting her parents through the open window.

 

 

Robb, Arthur and Bedivere were outside setting up the barbeque, Cat was going around setting all the place settings at the long table while Maggie stood by the bar which gave some separation from the kitchen and the dining room, with a glass of wine only after offering her help which was politely declined, as she talked and watched Sansa and Bill work on more of the food in the kitchen.

Bill was at the chopping board cutting up vegetables and placing them in bowls while Sansa was at the blender mixing in the lemon zest to the cake mixture, she had was still licking the excess lemon juice off the tips of her fingers when Cat walked in frowning at her for making another cake.

"Why are you doing that when you know I made a chocolate marble cake for everyone," Her mother sounded like she was reprimanding her.

"Because not everyone likes chocolate," was Sansa's obvious answer.

"I like your lemon cakes," Maggie said from her place at the bar.

Sansa smiled appreciatively at one of her closest friends, getting an answering smile in return, "Plus it's safe for vegans. I haven't used any cows milk, eggs, nuts or butter."

"Don't be silly, no one here is vegan." Catelyn was still adamantly set in her ways.

"Guin is and Maggie here is vegetarian," Bill finally spoke up defending their own cooking choices.

Catelyn huffed under her breath thinking no one could hear her and she headed off to the nearest set of doors only for Sansa to rush after her, "Not in there mother!"

"Why not?!"

"I'm redecorating in there."

"Again? You know Sansa, you really should stick to one pattern. It's meant to be a living room for a reason."

 

Her mother really had a way of making Sansa feel like that insecure little girl that would never measure up in her parents eyes.

Bill looked up in time to see the signs of Sansa's distress as she rang her fingers together in front of herself before brushing down her dress that didn't need adjusting at all.

For some reason it felt like her mother never cared for her interests, Sansa had become a professional home decorator when her dreams of becoming a fashion designer didn't come true. Her love of fashion and making clothes didn't end her dream, she still from time to time made her own clothes, sometimes even making some special outfits for her closest friends.

She had started working on men's designs and Bill seemed to love his new wardrobe but looking down at her mother all of that seemed to mean nothing. Like everything she didn't was never going to be good enough.

Her feelings were quick to turn to anger nowadays, after she had gotten married only a couple of years ago to William after years of dating, Cat turned her disappointment to them not starting on expanding their family right away.

Not that it mattered that they were working and travelling whenever either one of their careers called for it or that they wanted to be happy just being together just the two of them at the moment.

 

"Fine, make your old mother take the long way through your house, it's not like I'll be carrying anything heavy. This place is practically a mansion." Catelyn complained as she headed down the large hallway that lead all the way around the house leading to the staircase, another bathroom and two other rooms, doing a loop around back to the front door, "Why you need so much room when there's only the two of you living here I'll never know."

 

As soon as the family drama started Maggie quickly and quietly snuck out the back door seeking out her husband only to see Kay, Wet-stick and George arriving.

Strong hands reached out and kneaded the tense muscles in Sansa's neck, she almost immediately leant back into Bill knowing he was the one that had come up behind her.

Her head dipped back when his fingers moved down her shoulders, "Mmm, your hands smell like carrots."

"Really?" Bill's raspy voice spoke softly in her ear, he had moved closer and she could feel the ends of his soft hair tickling the side of her neck as he used his nose to brush some of her long hair aside, "Ignore her."

Sansa sighed wearily, "Easier said than done."

 

 

 

 

It was a couple of hours later when everyone else started showing up and the loud screech of tyres let everyone know that Arya had arrived. They all can around the side gate, letting themselves in and headed right for the backyard where most of them were gathering.

Sansa was still in the kitchen mixing batter in the bowl with a whisk, as Ned, Arthur, Kay and Jeyne were starting to cook the meat outside.

The kitchen was filled with the wonderful aroma of baking, the lemon cake was ready and Bill placed it on the centre bench out of the way of everything they were still preparing.

Catelyn had refused to leave the kitchen when she had returned with a couple of boxes of food, including the chocolate cake and even a coffee cake on top of that. Even though Bill and Sansa told her plenty of times they had enough food it was still ignored and so they left Catelyn to make up some salads and get started on the gravy.

"How many batches of Yorkshire pudding do you think we'll need?" Bill asked Sansa as he brushed past her to gather up the potatoes from the stove for his potato salad.

"I'm not doing more then three."

"Don't you think four would be better?" Catelyn asked, "Someone might miss out."

"Then they'll miss out. There's plenty more food, it's not like anyone will starve." Sansa snapped and tensed as Cat dropped what she was doing and headed for the siding doors located on the other side of the bar.

"Fine."

 

"Oooph that woman!" Sansa felt her anger boiling. "I swear if she wasn't my mum..." She let her sentence drop, both knowing that it wouldn't end well either way.

"You'd still love her."

Sansa hated that Bill made her smile, "Shut up," she said affectionately.

 

They worked silently but efficiently, the potato salad was almost finished and Bill was mixing in the egg-mayonnaise, salt, pepper and sweet paprika before getting started on the tofu stir-fry while Sansa was pouring in the Yorkshire pudding batter into the each of the baking trays that already had the boiling oil when Rickon, Arya, Guinevere, Jon, Bran and Theon came barrelling in and bringing all the noise with them.

 

They all came in to greet their hosts and Sansa closed the oven just in time to be encased by arms coming around her shoulders, feeling the big wet, smacking kiss to her cheek curtesy of Theon.

"Theon?"

"You say that like you weren't expecting me."

"I thought you said you were staying with Jeyne," Sansa tried remembering if he had called again to say he'd changed his mind for the fifth time.

Bran squeezed past stealing a grape from the fruit bowl, "She kicked him out again."

"Arya picked me up," Theon spoke at the same time as Bran, only for Arya to explain, "He was on Robb and Jeyne's couch again!"

"I still find it weird you and Robb are dating girls with the same name," Rickon said as he tried giving Sansa and Bill each a hug and only succeeded by ducking underneath the centre bench to get to both of them.

Guin had managed to snuggle up to Bill's side, happy to see how the stir-fry was progressing and eager to help.

"Please tell me you didn't go back to Ramsay again?" Sansa asked as she clutched Theon's face in her hands, her look wasn't judgemental but she couldn't help feeling disappointed that he would intentionally ruin his and Jeyne's relationship again, it was only a matter of time before she would give up waiting for him.

Theon shrugged his shoulders, unable to look Sansa in the eyes, "He understands me."

"He's trouble and one day it's going to blow up worse in your face. Worse then it already has." Sansa pointed out as she released him, "Go outside, there's beers in the fridge and Theon?"

"Yeah?"

"Love you."

"Love you too, sis."

 

 

Theon made a beeline for the minibar underneath the window that looked right in to the kitchen, only to be greeted by Ned. "Hey my boy, how are ya?"

"Good sir."

Ned smiled wide at Theon's manners almost chuckling under his breath, "Your dad coming? Jory and Merlin have yet to show, plus I think Robert said he might pop round later."

At the mention of his family Theon felt worse and opened the fridge taking out the first thing his hands could reach. "Said he's busy," Theon managed before sculling the beer as fast as he could then reaching for a second.

"Well anyway Val was looking for you, so be sure to say hi to her." Ned said before going back to his duties.

"Will do." Theon looked around the yard and spotted Bill's archery range and chose to look for something heavier then beer.

 

 

 

"Life would be easier if Theon was straight."

"Arya!" Sansa said shocked at her sisters comment.

"What?! I'm right though." Arya defended herself.

"You're one to talk," Bill butted in.

"Shut up Fatty, mum doesn't know yet." Arya fired back.

"It's Goosefat and you know it!" Bill gave Arya the stink eye.

"Whatever Fatty!" Arya laughed as she stole a can of soda from the fridge and skipped outside before Bill had another chance to defend himself.

 

 

 

The food was slowly coming out, being placed on the table and that's when Bill's sister Sam her husband Merlin and Jory finally showed up, the food was placed in the middle along the long table fit enough for everyone.

The yard was large, with a bushes and trees for cover from prying neighbours and a large pond down the bottom of the garden where wildlife had chosen to settle. One side was cornered off starting where the shed was close to the house and down where it seemed to go on forever, where Bill would use for target practise and the shed was always locked for safety reasons, he didn't want his bow and arrows getting in the wrong hands.

The table was on their large patio and Arya, Lance and a few others had already started to tuck into some of the food. Everyone seemed to be in high sprits because Cat wasn't reprimanding them for eating without waiting for everyone else to be ready, she was too busy grilling the chicken to care.

 

Sansa was just bringing out the last of dishes with the Yorkshire pudding when Kay came through the door to wash her sticky, greasy hands, almost knocking her over in the process.

"Hey watch it! Hot food here!"

"Sorry Sansa!"

 

 

 

 

Sansa was one of the last people to take a seat followed only by Catelyn. who was making sure her youngest boys had enough to eat. Maggie, Bedivere and Guinevere shared the tofu stir-fry while everyone else pretty helped themselves to everything else.

The ribs, chicken and hamburgers were the first to disappear, soon followed by the pudding and potatoes that accompanied them.

Sansa chose to stick with more simple foods, a portion of her pudding, some Bill's potato salad, a small helping of the roasted vegetables and the garden salad was within reach, she stayed away from the meat making a point to making her vegetarian friends feel more welcomed.

Bill had most of what Sansa was eating including a generous helping of Kay's special ribs she had been working on before they had all vanished.

 

Robert showed up late but luckily was alone not bringing any of his family with him, Sansa nor Bill wanted to deal with the drama if that had happened. Robert squeezed himself in between Ned and Jory both of whom were already helping to gather any food left that he would eat.

The atmosphere was tense seeing how Arthur wouldn't look away from Robert from the other end of the table, everyone didn't know how to behave until Robert himself raised his beer and toasted his political rival.

 

"Any ribs left?" Robert asked, which went unanswered until Cat gave a pointed look at her husband, "Ned, you have more then enough."

Ned huffed but followed his wife's instructions and cut off half of his share, dropping in on his friends plate.

"You're a good friend Ned."

 

 

Talking didn't commence until most had satisfied their hunger, many talking in groups of who was sitting closest.

"Got any wine?" Guin asked, looking at Sansa who was sitting opposite of her.

"Yes," Sansa stopped Bill from rising placing her hand on his shoulder, "You're a mess, I'll get it."

"Mmhm."

Bill wasn't the only one, a couple others like Lance, Arthur, Arya, Ned, Robert, George, Wet-stick and Robb all had sauce all over their hands and some of their face, even Merlin he even made a point to stick his face in Sam's making her shriek with laughter.

Robert, having no filter laughed when he spotted Theon using his cutlery to eat his, "He reminds me of my eldest!"

"How so?" Ned asked.

"Joff was in a fit a while back, took a while to get the truth out of him. Poor boy got the tap from his girl."

"Tap?" Arya was confused.

"You know, whenever a guy goes down... down there..." Robert gave her the eye, trying to get her to figure it out herself.

"I don't get it," Arya still wasn't understanding.

"For fuc-" Lancelot stopped himself from swearing in time seeing Sansa's look as she pointed to her younger siblings as she returned to the table with a couple of bottles of wine. "He means when your eating out a girl and she gets you stop midway through, 'cause your skills aren't cutting it."

Sansa's eyes screamed bloody murder at Lance for saying it in front of everyone.

"Really?" Arya was amused and leant her head on her propped up fist, "Speaking from experience Lancy?! What do you do? Close your eyes and hope for the best!"

Robert and Merlin couldn't contain their laughter at their banter, finding the whole thing amusing.

"Ha, no!" Lance was outraged at his skill being called into question.

"Sure mate." Arya jibbed.

"Hey! You want me to prove myself I will - lets go right now!" Lance got to his feet ready to grab Arya's arm.

"No one is going anywhere or doing anything!" Cat yelled, having enough of everyone's antics and the whole conversation.

"Sorry Mrs Stark, I was just kidding around."

"Thank you Lancelot."

 

Some of the guys snickered and smacked Lance in the back of the head, one even whispered "pussy!" and "suck up!" as they laughed as Lance took a seat again.

 

 

 

 

As more of the food disappeared some of them started to get restless, Cat continued on her rant, "I'm just saying that this would be the perfect time, Robb is about to propose and you're both financially secure."

"Mum!" Robb was outraged, his whole face going red.

"What does our finances and Robb's proposing have to do with Bill and I having kids?" Sansa was silently thankful when Maggie slid over the wine within arms reach.

"I'm just saying, it's been over a year since you said you'd both discuss it." Cat tried pointing out more facts to get her point across, which was coming through loud and clear.

 

Bill felt like ducking under the table while Sansa tried to cool her features and instead chose to ignore the conversation again, "Does anyone what any coffee? ... Tea? ... I'll just go boil the pot." Her heels clicking on the pavement was deafening in the silence.

"There's a reason Robb is going to propose." Sansa never used to mumble, a bad habit she picked up from her husband.

 

As soon as she was through the sliding door Cat found her next target. "Arya. So when are you going to start settling down? You know, be more responsible like your sister?"

Some of Bill's friends didn't feel comfortable with the direction of the conversation and starting making there way in different directions to be anywhere but there at the moment. Some headed down to the pond and a few broke away and went to the range.

"What's that Wet-stick? You need help setting up the dart board. Coming!" Arya said in a panic as she practically jumped to her feet running after them, "Sorry mum, they're calling me."

"I'm never going to be a grandmother."

Robb and Jon were one of the last ones' still remaining that slid from their chairs and tried get away before it got any worse. Sam, Merlin, Jory and Robert each had huge smiles.

"Nice one Cat." Sam said.

"How else were they going to leave."

 

 

 

 

Sansa was waiting for the kettle to boil when Bill came into the kitchen, clearly in need of washing his hands from the sauce from the ribs sticking to his hands and face, he even got some down his neck leading to his collar.

"How about a kiss, love of my life?"

Bill had his hands out ready to grab her when Sansa shrieked, trying to get away.

"Touch me and die!"

"Not even a hug?" Bill laughed, trying to catch up to her.

"No - ahh!" Sansa almost slipped in her heels and that's when Bill chose to stop and rinse himself off.

 

 

 

 

For those wanting to relax, they stayed at the table while coffee, tea and cake was served out, everyone took a slice and headed back to wherever they were before, some went inside into the rec-room to play pool or turn on the TV and Arya, Arthur and a couple of the others went to the range to play darts with Bill.

 

Robert was slow to get up wanting more refreshment and when he did he found Theon by the bar again. "How's Balon?"

Theon, who looked like he wanted to be anywhere else in that moment, "He's well."

"Must be proud of you bringing in the gold for what was it again?"

"Archery... And it was silver." Theon said as he watched Bill take his turn, hitting each dart right in the centre of the board.

"Yes, silver. Well, still an accomplishment."

"Yeah," Theon scrambled for his drink and drunk down his Jim Beam like it was water.

 

 

Sansa was at the table with her parents and a couple of her friends, Robert headed over there next. "Thank you for the invite but it's time to see the herd."

"You're leaving?" Ned asked, disappointed his best friend wasn't staying longer.

 

 

Val was by the pond with Jeyne, Robb and Jon and saw how much Theon was putting away, "Someone better do something about that ticking bomb."

Robb and Jon didn't hesitate and arrived in time before Theon worked himself up into even more of a state, they knew first hand that any kind of holiday or family gathering was never a good time for him and Jon thought it best to see taking him home with him and Val to give Jeyne and Robb a break.

 

 

 

 

The sun had set long ago and still it felt like the house was still lively, Ned and Cat left soon after Robert and Jory while Sam and Merlin stuck around another hour before they to left.

Arya and Arthur were having a serious round of billiards with a lot of them cheering them on, Sansa just hoped there wasn't any money involved.

Bedivere and Bill were the only ones still outside under the porch lights, Sansa tapped on the window to get their attention silently waved a mug up to see if either of them wanted another cup of tea.

They both held up the beers to show her they were fine and so she walked away seeing the clock on the oven as she passed, 9:43pm and still no one showed signs of leaving.

 

It had been a long day and she was starting to feel the drain of rushing on her feet and even the emotional baggage of dealing with her family all day, she saw Maggie and Jeyne sitting in the dining room away from the noise of the rec-room and joined them.

"You look tired." Jeyne said, sipping at her orange juice.

"I am," Sansa replied reaching for the jug to have a glass of water.

"You want us to head off soon?" Maggie softly spoke.

"No, I would never ask that of you." Sansa hoped she hadn't offended them, or given them the impression they weren't welcome.

"I know, we're offering," Maggie reassured her.

"No, stay. I can get kit and give us all manicures," Sansa tried one last ditch effort to appease her friends.

"No, no. Haha, it's almost ten, we really should be heading off." Jeyne said as she got to her feet to hunt down Robb.

 

"Thank you," Sansa said to Maggie placing her hand atop hers.

"Anytime. Now where is Bed, I'll get him to kick the guys out for you."

"Outside with Bill."

"Okay, stay there we'll do the rest." Maggie said as she walked off.

 

 

"Goosefat, Bed! Round up the guys," Maggie yelled at them by the sliding door.

"Why?" Bedivere asked looking confused for a second.

"Time's up!"

Bed got to his feet placing his bottle on the ground and brushed off any bits sticking to his bum, "Seeya Goosefat." He said to Bill, who lingered in the yard. "Yea, seeya."

 

 

 

 

It didn't take long after everyone had left to find Sansa in the kitchen getting started on the dishes, she was piling the first load in the dishwasher, going back and forth between the machine and the sink. Bill leant against the bar watched her work in silence for a while. Seeing her body naturally move, the domestically of the whole situation and how comfortable Sansa felt in their home after such a shaky start, Bill felt even more enraptured with her then when they had first met.

 

"Stop it William."

"Hmm?"

"I know what you're thinking."

"And what is that?"

"It- " Sansa was cut off by Bill sneaking up behind her and pulling her away from the sink, "I need to finish-"

"Later." Bill pushed the shelves in for the dishwasher, closing it and pressed the start button before Sansa had a chance to stop him. His hand held hers, entwining their fingers and he lead them out of the kitchen and up the stairs.

"Bill, those really need -"

"Worry about the cleaning tomorrow," Bill knew Sansa wasn't really going to fight him, or else he would've helped her instead of whisking her up to their room.

 

 

 

He kicked off his shoes and toed off his socks as soon as he was through the door and turned Sansa around to unzip the back of her dress, letting the maroon fabric pool on the floor. It didn't take a lot of pressure to get Sansa to sit on the edge of their bed, Bill knelt down and helped her out of her heels. Sansa looked pained when he dropped them carelessly.

"Bill I'm tired, lets just get some sleep."

"How about you just lay there?" His hands brushed against her ankles tenderly, moving higher caressing her thighs and coaxing them to part.

When the first kiss was placed against her knee, Sansa's breath was already beginning to hitch. She breathed out shakily as Bill set about kissing along her left thigh and spreading her legs wider so he could fit himself comfortably between.

Just as his lips skimmed her panties he stopped and lifted is head, "More?"

 _"William,"_ she clutched his face and leant down as she brought him in closer, "Love you."

"Love you too," he murmured just as their lips met.

Their kiss started off slow, neither was in any hurry. Sansa's tongue coaxed Bill's lips open so she could delve deeper and sooner then anticipated, he was clambering onto the bed to settle on top of her.

 

Sansa's hands wandered beneath Bill's sweater, caressing his back as she lifted it as she went higher before they gave up and Bill at up to pull it over his head along with his t-shirt underneath. Her bra was next to go and Bill kissed down her neck and giving her breasts equal attention.

Her nipples had always been sensitive and so Bill didn't use too much pressure, kissing and licking around her nipple before sucking it into his mouth, the breast not occupied by his mouth, Bill held gently in his hand. Giving it a squeeze and rubbing his thumb against the tip of her nipple, causing Sansa to push her chest out more for him as she moaned at all his attention.

He kissed his way down, even making Sansa giggle when he dipped his tongue in her bellybutton and made smacking noises as he pecked her hipbone. He didn't want to ruin the mood too much and went back to lovingly kissing her abdomen, before licking at the edge of the top of her panties. His moan vibrated against her when he smelt her arousal, causing his erection to be uncomfortable in his tight pants.  

Sansa's moans got loader the closer he got to his destination, she could feel her juices already soaking her panties and when his hands grasped the material it was welcomed to get rid of the offending barrier, she even lifted her hips to help him pull the blasted thing off.

At the first touch of Bill's tongue, Sansa almost jumped out of her skin, she almost wasn't prepared for it. His hands held her down to steady her and gave her a moment before leaning down and licking at her labia again.

Bill started off slow, licking across her seam, up towards her clit giving it a quick flick with the tip of his tongue before changing direction again. Sansa's mews let him know she was very much enjoying herself and when he kissed and sucked her clit into his mouth, her thighs started twitching.  

"Please."

As Sansa' cries got louder, the closer she was and before her thighs could suffocate him, Bill held her thighs until she could control them herself.

"I'm gonna -"

His hands caressed her stomach reaching higher until his hands could almost grasp her breasts, he doubled his efforts and was rewarded when Sansa's cry got louder before it cut off, and turned to one soft hum.

 

 

Even as she slowly started to come down from her peak, Bill still kept kissing and licking her, it almost felt too much but her body subconsciously sort out more of his efforts, "I don't know if I could cum again!"

 

"Bill" she tried again even thrusting her hips to get closer to him. One of Bill's arms held her down on the mattress, holding tight to her hip as the other disappeared.

 

Sansa moaned at the first finger he inserted, soon followed by a second. Bill's fingers knew what they were doing, thrusting in and out of her slick passage, getting faster and faster as his mouth focused on her clit and sooner than her first orgasm, she was coming again.

This time not having the strength to cry out but still trusting her hips so she wouldn't break the connection.

 

 

Her mews got quieter, as her body calmed with only the peace cumming could give, and when Bill still wouldn't release her she started pushing at his shoulders when it all got too much for her. "No more. Please? Please no more."

 

At her first push to his shoulders, Bill let up and stood from the bed finally getting rid of his pants. Sansa was sprawled across the top of their comforter spread eagled, her chest was heaving with her uneven breaths. He pulled down the comforter on one side to help Sansa slip in and she did so lethargically. He crawled in beside her, already getting Sansa reaching for him. The snuggle bug showing itself after sex, she reached out to kiss him and pulled back almost immediately.

"You're a mess!" Sansa said as she reached over to her dresser for her box of tissues and wiped her mouth and chin, Bill laughed all the way to the bathroom. Switching on the light and looking at himself in the mirror, he saw her juices had dribbled down his face and chin even drops had gotten on his chest.

 

 

When Bill returned to the bed Sansa had already turned out the lights expect for one lamp, within her reach. Her arms encased him pulling him down to lay on top of her, she spread her legs feeling how hard Bill still was and kissed his chin, "Your turn."

 

 

 

 

(this was the post that inspired this chapter)


	2. happy new year

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Smut, fluff and first meetings to bring in the new year.

 

 

 

When Sansa arrived at her hotel room she was exhausted from a long day of working and being away from her family, she had been missing Bill like crazy even though it had been about five days since they had parted.

The morning after Christmas they had kissed goodbye at the airport right before he had to fly off. Even though it was still technically school holidays some of his students had asked about more archery lessons during the Christmas - New year time period, and so Bill unable to say no to them organised it.

Sansa had been keeping herself busy by finishing off their lounge room, the last room of the house Sansa designed, the same one her and her mother had fought about only months earlier at their housewarming barbeque.

Bill had warned her in advance that he might not be able to get a flight home in time to celebrate the new year with her, they had been invited to two different parties one being her parents dinner party and the other was Ayra's and Lance's big bash. But even with Bill gone, she was being asked and pressured to attend both but either way it wouldn't be the same without her husband there, and so Sansa thought if he couldn't come to her, she'd go to him.

 

 

As Bill stepped out of the shower, one that was needed to loosen his sore muscles, he towelled his hair dry, scuffing it up in the process and saw out his hotel window people already setting up for the fireworks.

His dinner was already set out waiting for him, just a simple salad with a piece of steak. No more onions and chips on the side this time, Sansa had been worried about his acid reflux acting up and so he stuck with the safe foods on a list she made up for him.

He closed his eyes as he took his first sip of tea, just a generic Lipton black tea bag found everywhere, but it was the first cup of tea he'd had in days.

 

What surprised him later as he had finished putting on his sweat pants and a t-shirt, he heard a knock and was handed a bottle of sparkling wine from a member of the staff, one he didn't remember ordering. "Huh?"

"Mrs Wilson requested it, Sir," The taller man answered.

"Thanks," Bill replied, his brow furrowed feeling even more confused. He quickly shut the door and put the bottle on the dresser with no intentions of drinking it.

There was another knock at the door but it opened before he had a chance to get there himself, and his breath stuttered as Sansa came in with a massive smile on her face. It took half a second before Bill spurred into action and rushed to embrace her.

 

Sansa managed to drop her handbag down right in time as Bill pulled her in for a kiss. By the time they separated they were both out of breath, "Why - how are you here?" Bill asked, his voice deeper and gruffer with desire. His fingers threaded through her hair, still feeling amazed she was back in his arms.

Sansa held onto his waist and encouraging his pelvis his sway back towards her, "I couldn't let you be alone tonight of all nights." Sansa sounded breathless and moaned as she felt the beginning stirrings of Bill's desire for her through the layers of her skirt and his grey sweats.

"I love you," He murmured smiling huge and widely as he brought her face down for another kiss.

"I love you," Sansa managed to say before his lips covered hers again.

They moved towards the bed and as Sansa stepped out of her heels her height matched his, they felt desperate like they had been a part for years instead of days and Sansa rushed to pull Bill's t-shirt over his head but the collar got caught around his neck making him struggle but both of them to laugh at the absurdity of it all.

Sansa was still grinning as Bill finally freed himself and his hair looked the messiest it had ever been. Seeing her joy made Bill's heart warm at the sight of it, and he couldn't help leaning in and kissing her smile to share in it.

Sansa took a step back and slowly started to unbutton her shirt, and her smile turned wicked as the lacy red bra was revealed, a new pair she bought which was meant to be a surprise for when he came home.

Bill moaned where he stood and tried to be subtle as he tried adjusting his uncomfortably growing erection. Sansa saw it, and she stepped closer to peeled his pants off, and kneeled as the pants were lowered.

His cock sprung out and Sansa kissed the tip causing another moan, louder this time and his hands gently cradled her head as she kissed down his length and sucked on his balls. She flattened her tongue and licked back up as one of her hands cupped and squeezed a sack, Bill's head was thrown back and his stance was compromised as Sansa drew his head into her mouth and she immediately sucked and licked up the precum that leaked out.

Before Sansa had a chance to go further Bill was pulling at her, trying to bring her up again, she got the message and released his cock with a slight pop and raised herself up and moaned into his mouth when his lips devoured hers.

His hands fumbled looking for a zipper on the back of her skirt and Sansa directed his hand to her left hip to where it was, he made quick work of her skirt and lowered her thong down along with it.

They tumbled onto the bed in a mess of limbs and he settled on his back with Sansa straddled over his lap, her hair bracketing their faces, cocooning them in together.

Sansa had been wet from before she had started giving Bill a blowjob and it took very little preparation from Bill's searching fingers to make her ready, she brushed his hand away and grasped his cock, giving it a few pumps and than brought it closer to herself and brushing his tip along her slit making them both shudder at the tingling sensation.

She directed his cock to her entrance and slowly begun to lower herself onto him, Bill had enough of Sansa directing them and encouraged her to laydown so he could flip them over.

Sansa kissed his cheek lovingly as Bill turned them over and allowed for Sansa to rest her head on the nearest pillow, his hands took a hold of her legs right under both her knees spreading her thighs wider apart and drew them up closer to her sides as he eased himself back into her core.

Neither of them bothered with searching for a condom or worried about getting pregnant Sansa still had her IUD, something they both refused to let Cat know about for fear of a massive argument, and both had discussed that it wouldn't be removed until they were both ready, not a moment before.

Sansa couldn't throw her head back far enough as Bill kept up a steady pace, she felt uncomfortable and she let go of his shoulder to chuck the pillow under her head away.

It didn't get very far and Bill chuckled at the sight of it, his laughter turned to a moan as Sansa brought his face closer so she could kiss him, her tongue licking his lower lip as she did so, his thrusts began to speed up and Sansa moved her hips up to get closer to him moaning as she looked up into his darkened eyes, reflecting the same keenness reflected in hers.

Her core tightened and fluttered as Bill struck true every thrust inwards, it felt like he was hammering her insides but Sansa was crying out continuously, loving every minute of it.

When the first wave of her orgasm hit, Bill groaned out as her nails dup into the flesh of his back harshly but kept pounding into her and flattened himself over her, eventually feeling her hands curl through his hair. He rigorously kept thrusting deeper and deeper and couldn't contain his own cry when the first pulse hit and coating her insides.

 

 

The intimacy between them was hard eared, and took a long time to accomplish. They had first met while Sansa was still studying in university, she was out drinking with a bunch of friends for her than friend Margaery, whose Hen's night it was. Bill had already heard murmurings of Sansa's name months beforehand from Bedivere and his at the time girlfriend Maggie, who than later had became his wife.

Lance and Arthur had thought it would be a great laugh to crash the Hen's night, and to get everyone, including themselves, laid. Bill kept his protests to himself but Bedivere didn't shy away from being vocal about his on the drive over.

When they got there everyone ordered drinks right away but Bill just stuck to water, he had been leaning against the bar when the most beautiful redhead come up beside him trying to catch the bartenders attention.

A tray full of shots was placed before her, and when their eyes connected as she looked up Bill smiled warmly at her and felt elation as it was returned and even more so when he saw the blush brightening her cheeks before she ducked her eyes and moved to make a quick escape.

 

As the night drew on most of the guys had been flirting and trying to charm most of the group, Bill stood off to the side with Bed grumbling beside him as they watched.

Margaery was surprising susceptible for someone who was about to be married and saw her leave towards the back where the toilets were with Wet-stick.

Bill didn't like it when he overheard Art and Lance making bets to see who could get the redhead first, and feeling like he wanted to put a stop to it but as he saw how unsuccessful they both were and seeing the frustration in them mounting with more hours passing Bill let it go.

Bill knew when the guys gave up on their straight-forward approach and gestured for him and Bed to join them and were gonna try their hand at another, to show they were friendly by having more of their friends around them to seem more less threatening-like.

Bed cracked up laughing and Lance and Art gave Bill death glares when after a few minutes she spoke to him instead, "What's that symbol on your shirt?"

Bill had forgotten he was wearing his polo shirt from the range and shrugged as he explained, "A bow."

"Like archery?" Sansa sounded excited, her eyes lighting up for the first time all night.

"Yeah," Bill felt he was going to blush with all the attention he was getting.

"I know some people who do archery, so I know a little bit about it." Sansa didn't say it was because of Theon, who had practically had been living with her family from when she was in primary school. She suddenly turned shy as she asked her next question, "Is that something you actually do?"

Bill ducked his head, feeling sort of embarrassed himself, "Yeah."

"Don't be modest," Lance cut in and slapped Bill's back somewhat more harshly than usual, "He's one of the top archers in the country, his coach is trying to get him to the Olympics."

His friend's bragging sounded like knives through his back and Bill hated how it made him feel like he was being used to get to a girls pants.

The women for the hen's night were the first to be leaving the pub, and Lance and Art were left wondering why she wouldn't fall for either of their charms but soon found someone else to sooth their hurt egos afterwards.

 

They had bumped into each other a few more times after their first meeting, each time through their friends. It took months for either one of them to muster up the courage to ask for each others name, and even longer than that for a date.

Bill had felt disheartened when Sansa had messaged him hours before they had planned to meet and cancelled on him. They had rescheduled a few more times after that, and each time Sansa had done the same thing, cancelling at the last second.

It was only with the help of Bed and some encouraging words from Maggie that kept him from avoiding texting Sansa altogether and putting a stop to communicating with her for good.

Than one day Bill had an idea to ask Sansa if she wanted to come to the range, to see him in action, and that was the first time Sansa didn't cancel and sat on the sidelines watching Bill take up his bow.

 

With every cancellation Sansa felt even worse than the time before, Bill was nice. Nicer than anyone else who had been interested in her before, but there was always that fear of him turning out to be just another Joffrey. Her highschool boyfriend had seemed nice at first but the longer they dated the more comfortable he became and enjoyed belittling her every chance he had, smacking her in the back of the head when he thought something she said was dumb.

They had been dating a few years when Joffrey wanted to take the next step, they were both fifteen at the time when he tried forcing himself on her, Sansa had cried all the way home and was covered in bruises. It was an incident she never told anyone about, especially her overprotective older brother or her parents but a part of her was saddened when they all believed her that she only broke up with Joffrey because she no longer loved him, and didn't ask why she was wearing long sleeves in the middle of summer.

In the years to follow she had tried multiple times to date again, but anytime anyone tried getting closer or wanted more than just a peck of lips she'd move away and escape. The closest she came to having another relationship was Harry, during university. His constant and persistent advances towards her made her think he was in it for the long haul but after a few moths of dating that all came to a halt when she caught him in bed with her friend Mya.

She knew it was wrong to think all guys were the same but Sansa couldn't shake that deep seated fear that the only reason Bill liked her was because he was just another sicko like Joffrey or a cheater like Harry.

Dates in a restaurant were the worst, they always felt like they came with added pressure. To make sure it worked, to make sure there was a connection. Some men flat out expected something when they insisted upon paying, and that never sat well with Sansa, and with a heavy heart she texted Bill, _'something came up' 'sorry I have to go to work'_

She thought a first that it was some kind of trick how understanding Bill seemed to be, even going so far as to keep up their friendly ongoing texting, which only made her feel worse when she kept cancelling on him. After the fourth cancellation Sansa felt a change from him, Bill felt more stand-offish and her heart broke thinking she had finally pushed him away for good.

For days her hand kept hovering over her phone, wanting to explain to him, not wanting Bill to leave for good, leave her for good, but for some reason she found it hard to type out the words or muster up the courage to ring him either and just froze up instead.

But her heart skipped a beat when she saw a text from Bill days later asking if she wanted to see his archery range, happy tears streaked down her face as she quickly replied yes.

 

They dated for months, each day a bumpy hurdle to overcome but with each passing day Sansa found the confidence to slowly open up to Bill more and more. Six months in, the longest she had held onto someone and she finally opened up about the truth of her teenage years.

Almost a year to the day they had become an official couple Sansa was going to surprise Bill with the present of them finally taking the next step to finally be intimate and she was the one even more shocked when he proposed to her instead.

 

That was a little over five years ago and still there were no signs of the depths of her love for Bill, she smiled tearfully remembering it all as she looked down at the glass of wine Bill had poured and handed to her.

"I love you William, so much."

Bill's smile widened until he saw the unshed tears, and he shuffled closer on the bed until their naked bodies were flush together, he leaned in and kissed her lightly at first, slowly pressing closer not wishing or needing to stir passion in either of them.

He made sure he didn't knock into their wine glasses they were both still holding onto, and pecked her lips a couple more times and once to the blush of her cheek.

"I'll always love you Sansa," Bill looked shyly at her, simular to the fist time they met making Sansa's smile grow but they soon got distracted by the fireworks display.

This was the most perfect way to bring in the new year, together, just the two of them, laying there both feeling content.

 

 

 


End file.
